1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to equipment for mowing grass, and in particular to a lawn mower which is capable of mowing over flexible markers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large grassy areas that require mowing often have numerous obstacles. Markers are one type of obstacle. For example, on a golf course, markers and signs are used for tee boxes, out-of-bounds areas, hazards and distance indicators. Right-of-way areas next to highways also utilize various markers.
When cutting the grass, these markers have to be cut around or pulled up, then replaced. If cut around, the appearance will be unsightly and even can obscure the marker unless further trimming is done. This requires additional equipment and is time-consuming.
In application Ser. No. 190,482, filed May 5, 1988, a flexible shaft is disclosed for use in these areas. This shaft will bend at the point where it enters the ground to a position substantially flush with the ground. This allows a reel-type mower to mow directly over the marker. The mower blade contacts the marker and pushes it downward as the mower moves over it.
While the above-identified patent application describes a satisfactory method of use with reel-type mowers, there is no discussion of how such would work with other types of mowers. For example, with rotary mowers which use a blade that rotates in a horizontal plane, the blade would destroy the marker. Also, a flail-type mower which utilizes a number of cutting elements rotated around a horizontal shaft, would damage or destroy the marker. In addition, these types of mowers do not have any means for causing the marker to begin bending as the mower contacts it.